


Let's play ball!

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of other produce trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Tony asked some of the other trainees to come play basketball with him so he can train for his short film.
Kudos: 4





	Let's play ball!

Tony was in the middle of preparations for various things since Produce had ended, and he finally had some time to just hang out as well as doing some promotions that the company had bagged for him. So instead of finding the time to relax by himself, he decided it was best that he called his hyungs and asked for them to hang out with him. From Yuvin to Byungchan to Mingyu, he messaged the close ones he could think of, with ZIyue not being able to join him because he was busy with another schedule.   
Everyone was busy, he knew that, but Tony still kept his hopes up that someone would be free to spend the time with him. Without another thought, he sent a text to them:

_‘Hi hyung! I have some time free Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to shoot some hoops with me...I need some practice for this short film I have coming up!’_

He switched his screen off and continued with the work he was doing beforehand. It didn’t take long until he got his first reply; from Mingyu.

_‘Sorry Tony-ah...hyung is busy then...I have schedules already, maybe next time’_

The smile on his face fell but he perked up instantly at the thought of the others that could be joining him. With that, he sent a quick reply back.

_‘That’s ok hyung...next time!’_

He continued the day as normal, not bothering to check his phone as often and by the time he did check it again, it was near dinner time, and all his hyungs had replied back to his invitation. But to his luck, all of them had declined because they were all busy and Byungchan had even offered to buy him a meal soon. His mood dropped considerably and he felt a little lonely again. 

On the other side of the city, Yuvin and Byungchan were having a quick phone conversation, because Yuvin wanted some singing tips from his hyung. (Actually, that quick conversation ended some time ago, and now they were just catching up with each other). Their talk steered towards what their schedules were like for the weekend and who was busier than the other.

 _“I got a text from Tony earlier asking if I wanted to shoot some hoops with him...but I’ve got practice then that I can’t really get out of...I felt bad for saying no to him,”_ Yuvin said over the phone with a solemn tone to his voice. Byungchan perked up at the mention of Tony. 

“He texted me too! But I’m busy as well so I can’t go...” Byungchan noted with a sigh. There was a moment of silence before Byungchan spoke up again.

“Do you think he asked the others? Surely someone said yes...right?” Byungchan asked, hoping that Yuvin would say something positive but knowing that it may not be the case. 

_“Hyung...what if no one has time? Is Tony going to hang out by himself?”_ Yuvin answered the questions with his own questions and from the way he was talking, Byungchan could hear the worry seeping through. 

_“Yuvin-ah...I’m sure someone else is going with him...Maybe Ziyue! And if not, he’s a big boy...he can do stuff on his own too, we don’t need to worry so much,”_

That was the end of their conversation about Tony, with Byungchan reassuring the other that everything would turn out ok. 

The next day when Byungchan was in the car on the way to his schedule, a chime from his phone pulled his attention from looking out the window. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the notification with a smile; it was from Jinhyuk.

_‘Hi Byungchan-ah... just wondering if you’ve got a text from Tony lately?’_

Byungchan’s eyebrows rose and curiosity got to him. Now he was curious to see if Jinhyuk had received the same invitation and what Jinhyuk’s reply had been. Byungchan quickly typed out a message:

‘Yes I did hyung...he messaged asking if I could hang out with him Friday night. Yuvin also got the message. We both can’t go, we already have schedules’

If Byungchan had super hearing, he would’ve definitely heard Jinhyuk sighing as he read the reply.

_‘He messaged me too...and I can’t go. I thought maybe someone else would’ve said yes to him...’_

Byungchan’s heart sank a little. His hopes of someone accepting Tony’s invitation was falling through right before his eyes, and the thought of it made him sad. 

‘Do you know if he asked anyone else? I’m sure someone else is going with him, Ziyue would definitely be’

_‘As far as I know, Ziyue is busy with his own schedules then, that’s why he asked us. I know he contacted you, Mingyu and Yuvin and I know those two can’t go either, so...’_

Byungchan’s mind automatically made the connection and came to the conclusion that no one was able to hang out with Tony after all. 

‘Do you think Tony is going alone? He said he needed practice for his film...’ 

The rest of the week flew by and soon enough Friday arrived and Tony was having second thoughts on going tonight, instead opting to do some dance practice. That was until Ziyue caught up with him around lunchtime...

“Tony-ah! I got great news for you!” Ziyue said as he sat down next to the boy. By the big smile on his face, Tony could see that his hyung was super excited about this news. 

“What is it hyung?” he asked, mouthing slowly chewing his food. 

“So...my schedule for tonight got rearranged and turns out I have spare time, which means I can hang out with you and shoot hoops!” Ziyue told him, almost bouncing in his seat. Tony’s eyes lit up and his smile grew bigger. 

“Wah, really?!” he couldn’t believe his luck. 

“Yay! Thank you so much hyung!” Tony was visibly excited and their conversation became unusually rambunctious between the two of them. 

After lunch, Tony went in for some vocal practice and try as he might; he couldn’t hide his excitement for his night out with Ziyue. Even the vocal instructor was commenting on it, how his voice was slightly better than it had been before and how his smile helped him with getting emotion into his words. Tony blushed at the comments he received and he made a mental promise to himself to practice like he did today, every other day.   
When he was done with vocal practice, Tony decided to do some dance practice before he headed out. He entered the small practice room, only to find Ziyue already inside, stretching himself. 

“Oh hyung! You’re here too?” he asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, thought I could do some practice before we went out...guess we’re practicing together!” Ziyue answered him with a big smile. Tony put his bag down and joined Ziyue on the floor, stretching himself as well, enjoying the company of the older. 

“Hyung, thanks again for joining me tonight...I really didn’t want to spend it by myself...” Tony thanked him again, with Ziyue giving him a fond look. 

“It’s no problem Tony-ah...I’d be in here practicing anyways...”Ziyue told him, fingers busy fiddling with a playlist on his phone. 

“What song do you want to start off with?” Ziyue asked him with the raise of his eyebrow.

“JIMA!!”

It was close to eleven, when Ziyue called it quits on their dance practice, which by now had reached their fourth hour. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his bottle, drinking gulp after gulp, as he panted hard to get his breath back. 

“I think that’s enough for now hmm? We should probably go out now; otherwise we’d get home late...” he said to Tony who was also trying to get his breath back. 

“Ok hyung!” Tony excitedly shouted as he started to drink some water and pick up his backpack. It was a nice night out, so they decided to walk to the river, with Ziyue in the lead. By the time they arrived at the court, Tony could see from afar, that there were people already there, although he couldn’t make out their faces.

“Hyung...there’s people already there...maybe we should find another court?” Tony said apprehensively, his feet already turned to walk the other way.

“Wha? Come on...maybe if we ask nice enough, they will let us play with them? Wouldn’t that be fun??” Ziyue answered him, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“But what if they’re not friendly?!” Tony shouted at his back as Ziyue started running towards the people. A sigh left his lips as he wondered where his shy hyung went...Taking his time, Tony could see Ziyue talking to the other people on the court, and by the way they were casually conversing, it felt like Ziyue knew who these people were.

The closer he got to them, the clearer everything became as he realized that these weren’t just any people, they were his own hyungs... Tony stopped still, not believing what he was seeing. Was it really them? 

“TONY-AH!”

“Tony! What are you doing standing there?!”

“We don’t bite Tony-ah...!”

Byungchan ran up to him and gave him a big hug, Tony still frozen in shock. Byungchan pulled away with concern in his eyes when he got no response from Tony himself. 

“Tony-ah...are you ok?” he asked, as he held the boy at arm’s length. 

“I thought you were all busy...” Tony whispered out, tear filled eyes finally looking up at Byungchan. 

“Aww, don’t cry...we were busy, but we’re here now, that’s all that matters...!” he told him as he led the younger towards the others. His hyungs engulfed him in hugs, and a random kiss or two on his cheek. Tony blushed at the attention he was getting and tried his best to wiggle out of it but their strong holds held him in place with no way of escaping. 

“Are you really going to hug him all night? Let’s play ball!” Byungchan said, which prompted them to separate and give Tony air to breathe, to which Tony silently thanked Byungchan for. 

The court went from silent to loud in a matter of seconds, as they vied for the ball and chased each other around. Their loud shouts travelled with the wind, along with their week’s stress. Plus, the ear splitting smile that Tony was showing them, was more than enough to cheer them on for their upcoming schedules. 


End file.
